CHIBI Past!
by Absolute Ruler
Summary: Ever think how it was for the Yamis when they were kids? Who knew life as a chibi dark could be this complicated...and amusing! Please R and R ^_________^
1. CHIBI PAST

Absolute Ruler: Hello!!!  
  
everyone:  
  
Absolute Ruler: *clears throat * Um, yeah. Hi! I'm Absolute Ruler, but you can call me AR for short. Have mercy because this is my first fic, uh, thing.  
  
Yugi: I'm leaving now.  
  
Sol: That would be the smart thing to do.  
  
Joey: This is weird.  
  
AR: So am I! Who's doing the disclaimer?  
  
Ryou: This talking cat does not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
AR: I would kill you if you weren't so kawaii.  
  
Ryou: I know.  
  
AR: *glomp*  
  
Sol: On with this pathetic excuse of a fic!  
  
AR: *death glare*  
  
Sol: *dies*  
  
* * * * *  
  
CHIBI Past!  
  
I, the young prince, look at my father's throne. Man, I can't wait until I'll be able to take control. Of course, I don't want the god Horus to die or anything, but it'll be nice to have power over everyone. And everyone who dies. Hopefully Seth.  
  
My parents told me that Seth would be my high priest when I take over the throne. I hate Seth. Seth hates me. Ah, how good it would be to be Pharaoh. All I would have to do is give an order and the high priest would be a sacrifice to the gods. Yeah, that's good. Then I would--  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
I wake up from my daydream and stare at the cold blue eyes meeting my violet ones. Seth. Had I said those things out loud?  
  
"Are you okay?" Seth asked, now worried.  
  
Oh great, my enemy pities me.  
  
Or maybe he just wants an answer. I dunno. And dun care. You people take everything so seriously. Sheesh. Anyway.  
  
"I'm fine, you idiot. I was just thinking about being Pharaoh and being able to get rid of anyone I want and stuff." I glare at Seth.  
  
He obviously knew I was talking about him, and he had ignored the idiot comment. He must have something good. Uh oh. "Your parents have made one last request." Seth smirked. Uh oh! "They are good friends of my parents." UH OH!!! "Therefore they would like you to keep me alive." He waits a few seconds. "Man, I wish you could see the look on your face."  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I slap my mouth shut. I KNOW I had said that one out loud. I could hear my voice echo through the castle walls.  
  
Seth falls down laughing, laughing 'til it hurt. Little, wait until he "mysteriously" gets eaten by his albino lizard. Guards run toward us so I hide behind my robe.  
  
One of them looks at me. "Prince Yugioh, what happened? Is everything all right?"  
  
I nod, face still hidden.  
  
Seth is now tangled up in his robe, still laughing, catching the attention of the guards.  
  
I sigh. I know this is something Seth won't let me forget.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I sat on my father's throne like a king. Pharaoh. Whatever.  
  
The Pharaoh and Queen were someplace, with someone, because of something. I had not bothered to ask, but what I did know was that the palace was mine for five whole days.  
  
Count em'. Five! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5! FIVE! MINE!!!! FIVE!!!!!!!!!! MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sorry, sudden outburst.  
  
Of course my parents told me I had to obey the orders of the teachers and scribes, which I will kill too, and that I had to stay in castle walls.  
  
As if.  
  
"Hey Yami!"  
  
I don't bother to look. "Hey Bakura." I know Bakura's parents are tomb robbers and pretty good at it too. So, naturally, Bakura doesn't find it much of a challenge to break into the palace, sneak past the guards, and find me. All the time. Oh, joy.  
  
"Watcha doin'?"  
  
I quirk an eyebrow. Either Bakura was hyper, or he had lost his mind.  
  
"Watcha, watcha, watcha doin'?" He was hopping up and down now.  
  
I grab the boy's shoulders. "What's your problem?!"  
  
Bakura simply shakes his head, his white hair hitting my face. It made me want to sneeze, so I let go. But that worries me even more. Normal Bakura would have responded with a punch in the face.  
  
I touch my face, just to make sure. No black eye, no broken nose, no busted lip. Just the sudden urge to sneeze.  
  
"Hey it worked!"  
  
I turn from the white haired boy to face another pair of violet eyes. "What worked?"  
  
Marik points to Bakura, who was now poking an irritated guard, not to mention stupid. I mean, they've been trying to catch him forever and now that he's just standing there they don't kill him?! Sheesh. Anyway. "What did you do?"  
  
Marik gave a smug smile. "I have invented 'Crazy Addict For Fun Elephants In Neutral Essence.'"  
  
I quirk an eyebrow.  
  
He looks at me. "Um, I have a shorter name."  
  
I yawn. "And what's that?"  
  
Marik looks around. "Caffeine."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Caffeine. Very evil, powerful stuff that makes even the toughest of warriors think nice, fluffy thoughts.  
  
I like caffeine. It makes me feel, um, hyperish. Yeah. I wonder what would happen if Seth tries some.  
  
Seth on Caffeine:  
  
Seth: *running around* AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PENGUINS SHALL RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *stabs self and dies*  
  
End  
  
I smile. Oh yeah, that would be very entertaining.  
  
"Um, Prince Yami?" I look up from my plan to get Seth to kill himself to see none other than Marik's sister, Isis. She probably heard of the evil that is caffeine. "Um, Marik just killed Cegasis."  
  
"Whoo! My life is good!" I jump up and dance around, Bakura joins in, both of us cheering for Marik. Isis just stands there.  
  
Cegasis was Bakura's partner in crime and his monster of choice is that psycho rabbit. Scary, ain't it? As I said, you better be paying attention, he hangs with Bakura, just another tomb robber. Bakura threatens to kill the rabbit with his man-eater bug. He hates it. Says it's an abomination. We all agree. But, I guess he doesn't need to now.  
  
We both continue cheering. "No more Funny Bunny!"  
  
"Where's Funny Bunny?"  
  
We turn and look at Cegasis, who was standing right behind us.  
  
"It's a ghost! I'm future Pharaoh and I say run for your lives!" Isis slaps me, bringing me back to my senses. "Thanks," I said, rubbing my now sore cheek. "I think."  
  
Isis smiles. "No prob." She looks away and mumbles under her breath. "No problem at all, you mental case."  
  
She's evil I tell you, evil!  
  
Bakura quirks an eyebrow. "Are you okay? You're looking at Isis like she's evil or something."  
  
Oh great, now he's psychic.  
  
Cegasis was looking bored. "Um, back to me now?"  
  
Isis looks at Cegasis. "Sure."  
  
Bakura stepped in front of him. "Okay, first of all, you're supposed to be dead." He shakes the boy's shoulders. "Why aren't you dead?! WHY?!?!"  
  
Isis pulls him away and shakes her head.  
  
As I'm waiting for an answer, like everyone else, I feel sharp claws dig into my shoulders. I panic, not wanting to die, and end up running in circles. Bakura and Isis eat popcorn, while Cegasis just stares and then decides he's hungry and eats popcorn. Where they got it, I'll tell you later. I have more important things to do, like staying alive.  
  
"Stop moving!"  
  
I recognize the voice, so I stop. "Wha?"  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Wow. That's all the shape shifter wanted to know. Interesting.  
  
I answer my friend with a shrug.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AR: Please don't sue.  
  
Sol: Leave a review.  
  
AR: We made a pun!  
  
everyone: *sweatdrop*  
  
AR: Cliffhanger!!! I guess. Who is this shape shifter? Is Cegasis really a ghost? If you don't know who Cegasis is by now, well, shame on you!  
  
Sol: Oy. 


	2. Caffeine is flammable and idiot servants

AR: HEWOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
everyone: o.O  
  
Sol: -_-U You're scaring people, Ruler.  
  
AR: YAY!!! Thanks for the reviews! I love you guys!  
  
Sol: *edging away*  
  
AR: Uh huh. Anyway, I try my best so, here's my best!  
  
Sol: I don't think that makes sense.  
  
AR: ^________^ NONSENSE!!  
  
Bakura: Absolute Ruler does not, will not, ever, own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
AR: --; Wow, that's so encouraging.  
  
Bakura: Are you mad?! This is not encouraging whatsoever!  
  
AR: --# I'm surrounded by idiots.  
  
Sol: *sighs* On with the fic.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Caffeine is very flammable. Who knew? "No one saw. No one saw. No one saw." Bakura's paranoid. You would be too if you were the one who almost burned the whole palace to death! ((Sol: The palace is not alive. AR: Let my bad grammar live!))  
  
Hi, you've been gone a while. Well, while you were gone doing gods know what, we found out that Cegasis wasn't dead and that Marik had nothing to do with anything except being in wrong places at the wrong time. Anyway, on with whatever.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Bakura, I don't think this is a good idea."  
  
Bakura looked at the other tomb robber. "Of course this is a good idea."  
  
Cegasis looked worried. "But what if something bad happens?" He could hear a low growl coming from Bakura's throat. "TO FUNNY BUNNY!"  
  
Bakura winced. "You don't have to shout." He finally managed to make a spark from the two rocks he was scraping together. Unfortunately, the spark landed on some caffeine Marik had spilled.  
  
In the palace.  
  
End flashback.  
  
What they were planning to do is a mystery to us all so stop trying to figure it out!  
  
"We're dead! And it's all your fault!" Cegasis began choking his partner in crime, while at the same time thinking about how the guards would kill them, if red really matched white, what to wear tomorrow if he survived, why that squirrel behind them had glowing red eyes, and debating whether it was Tuesday or Wednesday. ((Sol: Wow. AR: Only in America. Sol: This is Egypt. AR: Oh, heh. My bad!))  
  
"Can't breathe!" Bakura scratched and fought his way out of Cegasis' reach. "The light. It's so pretty."  
  
Cegasis let go of the traumatized boy's neck. "No! Bakura! Stay away from the light! No!!!!!" He dropped down on his knees.  
  
"Um, Cegasis? I'm right here."  
  
Cegasis looked up to see Bakura looking down at him. "Oh."  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow. "You worry too much."  
  
"You should be worrying too."  
  
The two tomb robbers looked up to see Mi, Yami's younger sister, up on a tree limb. Who knew how long she had been up there. Who cared? I'm hungry. ((AR: My character! Pronounced 'Me'. I'll explain now.))  
  
Mi was only a year younger than Yami, but even now many feared her. Her one known goal in life was too get power over the future Pharaoh. Yami knew his sister was a kind of homicidal person, so mostly he stayed out of her way. Everyone did.  
  
Bakura didn't mind having Mi around, being a homicidal genius and all, but not now. Please not now.  
  
Mi read his face. "I'm very disappointed in you! You almost killed Yami!" She grabbed the boy by his neck, choking him. People like choking Bakura I guess. "Why didn't you kill him?! WHY?!?!?!?!"  
  
Cegasis pried the enraged girl away from Bakura. "First of all, déjà vu! Second of all, calm down Mi!"  
  
Mi was anything but calm. "Yeah?! Well, why should I?!"  
  
Bakura gasped for breath. "Because then you couldn't have the joy of killing him yourself."  
  
Mi thought for a minute.  
  
Cegasis smiled.  
  
Bakura felt like dying. "Wonder what Yami's doing now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Haha! Back to me!!!! Anyway, I look at my ridiculous servants. They're shouting and screaming as if the world was coming to an end. It was just a little fire, as if it was big enough to be considered a fire, which had been put out as soon as it had started. It was at the very front end of the castle, where absolutely no one was standing. No one got burned, no one even inhaled any smoke! There wasn't even any smoke! Cuz it wasn't a fire! I had calmly said, "Put that out." And now there was chaos. People were still screaming and the fire had been put out 10 minutes ago!  
  
"Look at those pathetic beings, they don't deserve to live." I gave an evil smirk. "I'll get rid of them soon enough."  
  
Seth rolls his eyes. "At the rate you're going, there won't be anyone to rule over by the time you're Pharaoh."  
  
The young shape shifter had kept quiet long enough. She changed from her cat form to her human form. Creepy. "Who do you think did this?"  
  
"Who else?" I stand on my father's throne, just to get a better view. Everyone's so busy screaming and hollering that no one's gonna have time to scold me anyway. "Take one lucky guess, Aniz." ((Sol: We interrupt this fic for this not so important announcement. AR: Bear with me. Sol: That's it? AR: Yeah, pretty much. Sol: What a waste of time!))  
  
Remember that shape shifter, you should, well that's Aniz. Aniz was most likely doomed to become, to become, um, a serial killer, a sniper, or perhaps a bounty hunter. Who knows? She barely says anything, and more than once she has tried to kill someone by poisoning their lunch or putting disease infested rats into someone's household. Basically she was another homicidal genius in this twisted sick game.  
  
I ponder this for a second. So many homicidal geniuses in Egypt. Seth had once told me I was the homicidal without the genius.  
  
"Hello Prince Yami!" The green haired chibi walked up to us and smiled way too innocently, the way you do when you trick the cashier into believing that you have one pack of cards in your hand when you actually have two. ((Sol: And you know this how? AR: Uh, um. *runs and hides*))  
  
"Hello Ankh." Ankhkare's someone I don't mind having around. He's quiet and smart and eager to please. I can't think of one person who does mind having Ankh around. Well, there was someone.  
  
"How come Ankh got out of his studies and I didn't?!" Senui glared at me, demanding an answer.  
  
I can tell I now look like a deer in headlights. Cornered, no place to escape. "How, how should I know?!"  
  
Senui's eyes search the crowd. "There he is!" He points to a man in a white turban and long beard, screaming and yelling and knocking down and out anyone who got in his way.  
  
"Who's that?" Seth looks but doesn't connect this man to anything.  
  
"It's the idiot who I'm supposed to call teacher." Senui stares at his "teacher", who was running with the even more chaotic crowd now that the fire had been put out for the last 20 minutes.  
  
"I think they're just surprised that they actually accomplished something in their pathetic lives and don't know how to react." Aniz looks up at the group. We agree.  
  
"You know," Seth admitted, "I don't even feel anyone should punish whoever started this."  
  
"Yes," Ankh agreed, "This is quite amusing."  
  
Senui smirked. "Yeah. Besides, it's not like we don't know who did this."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Cegasis looked like, something extremely paranoid. "Do you think anyone knows? Will they arrest us? Will they kill us? Will they feed our organs to their children?"  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow at the last statement.  
  
"Hello guys! So, watcha been up to?"  
  
"Marik, you had a part in this didn't you?" Mi had gotten back to sitting on the tree limb, obviously her favorite 'let's find out everything about everyone' place, so it was quite impossible to see her unless you looked up. Marik had not looked up until now.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to stay inside the castle?" Marik looked up at the royal.  
  
"That's for Yami." Mi jumped out of the tree and landed swiftly on her feet.  
  
Bakura answered this. "You know they mean both of you."  
  
Mi shrugged. "They didn't say my name. Besides, Yami's probably trying to escape right now." ((AR: More like enjoying the show.))  
  
* * * * *  
  
The homicidal freaks-- er, I mean kids, had now decided to go into the palace. Mi had explained there was chaos and whatnot, so it would be pretty easy to get into the castle if they screamed and hollered like the idiot servants.  
  
Cegasis cringed. "It's been about an hour. Don't you think they would be calm now?"  
  
Mi put her hand on the palace door. She then looked at the guard. "See for yourself."  
  
Everyone looked and easily spotted the guard, running around in circles and hollering things like, "Long live the King!" and, "Akuna Matata!" and the kids' favorite, "Let's fish for underwear!" He did this until he successfully ran into a wall and knocking himself out.  
  
Guard: x.X  
  
Mi pushed one of the castle doors open. "Come on!" She pulled the three boys into the palace which was, just as she had suspected, in pure utter chaos. She looked up and saw her brother on the far side of the palace, which would be impossible to reach through the multitude of people. So instead she shrugged it off and turned on her heel to face the others. "Forget this. I have something better to show you, anyway." She walked out the palace and toward a large stone, ordering a local merchant to lift it off the ground. There was an entrance. It seemed like a small cave of some sort. "There's interesting stuff here. No wonder someone hid it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
AR: Well, how you like?  
  
everyone:  
  
AR: -_-U Aren't you the most talkative bunch?  
  
Sol: CREDIT!!!!!!  
  
AR: *clears throat* I would now like to say- um, I forget. Sol, can you say it?  
  
Sol: Whatever. Ankhkare and Senui belong to Indigo Tantarian, therefore they do not belong to us. Duh.  
  
AR: And if you haven't read her stories, well, SHAME ON YOU!  
  
Sol: *under his breath* Hyperactive freak.  
  
AR: Yes I am! Anyway, R & R!  
  
Sol: Oy.  
  
AR: --# Sol, you must stop. 


	3. The Test

Sol: *typing*  
  
AR: *playing solitaire* So bored, can't concentrate.  
  
Sol: Well, maybe if you wouldn't make me do your job and you came over here and started to type.  
  
AR: This is the MOST exciting game EVER!!!!!!!!  
  
Sol: Whatever.  
  
Ryou: Absolute Ruler does not own Solitaire--  
  
AR: AND PROUD OF IT!  
  
Ryou: -.-U And she doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh. She does however have my Yami stuffed in her locker.  
  
Somewhere in locker 665:  
  
Bakura: Help, HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janitor: *steps away from talking locker* *over walky- talky* Houston, we have a problem.  
  
Back here:  
  
AR: ^_^ Kawaii!  
  
Sol: -_-U On with the fic.  
  
AR: *talking to Mary, Queen of Scotts*  
  
Sol: I said, ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!  
  
AR: Geez, wait, you hyperactive freak!  
  
Sol: No, that's you.  
  
AR: Oh yeah. Forgot! ^________^ Thanks for the reviews! I realized how much power they really are! Oh, Yami gave me some gel.  
  
Yugi's house:  
  
Yami: Where's the GEL?!?!?!?!?  
  
Back here:  
  
AR: *shifty eyes* Ya didn't see anything! Besides, you're the one with the evidence! *throws gel at reviewers* So THERE!  
  
Sol: What a way to make friends.  
  
AR: Anyway. Okay, so, I'm sorry I didn't get to update. I hate slow updates myself, but I'll explain later. Anyway, um, yeah. *crickets chirp*  
  
Sol: Hello?!  
  
AR: Huh? Oh, by the way Aniz the shape shifter is Tea in Ancient Egypt.  
  
everyone: GASP!  
  
AR: But don't worry! You know how Tea/Anzu's so nice and friendshippy and ugh? Well, Aniz is the complete opposite. I'll put her here more so you get an idea how she's like. She's cool. I like her.  
  
Sol: And don't be against Aniz because she got stuck as Tea in the future.  
  
Tea: HEY!  
  
AR: Okay. Anyway, I was thinking-  
  
Sol: Oh holy salted pickles! Give that girl a medal!  
  
AR: --# I was gonna put Marik as Malik but since it's his Yami and stuff, no.  
  
Sol: Done?  
  
AR: Leave me alone! Oh, and Shadow Girl, sure you can be in my fic, since it's not too late in the story. But no other millennium items (Well, there aren't any at the moment so never mind.). You must be Egyptish and I can't guarantee you'll have a huge part in the story. But you probably will. But if you don't, you'll be in it! But first I need to learn more about you. And remember to review. LOTS! Come to think of it, I've never been in a fic myself. Can someone please put me in their fic?  
  
Sol: ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AR: Anger management!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mi smiled to herself as she entered her, yes HER, palace and met her brother's eyes.  
  
Flashback:  
  
Bakura looked at the Egyptian princess. "There's nothing in the- AHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
  
Mi pushed all three startled delinquents into the deep pit. She then placed the large and extremely heavy stone, which she had commanded the local merchant to move, again, and placed it on top of the hole. With that she ran off, cackling loudly and cruelly into the sunset, leaving other nearby merchants and peasants in dismay.  
  
End flashback.  
  
It's been a couple of days now too.  
  
She smiles cruelly at me and pushes me off our father's throne, placing herself in it.  
  
"Hey! You-" but I stop as I see Senui walk through the castle doors, a slightly puzzled look on his face. He didn't allow this to be seen for long so he got right to the point.  
  
"What did you do?" He smiles darkly at Mi. ((Sol: Man these are some scary kids! AR: Quiet! They are "darks" you know!)) "I swear, when they get their hands on you, bye Mi. I never really liked you, to be honest I've always hated you, but you're better than that 'Ankhair' kid so, yeah."  
  
Ankh, who had quietly stepped in, objected silently. "It's Ankhkare, not Ankhair. You know that."  
  
Senui shrugged and walked to where Seth and Aniz, in her cat form, were staring out the large window, um, thing.  
  
Aniz stretched and pointed a black paw towards the busy town. "There they are."  
  
Seth simply smirked while Senui nodded. Ankh gave a look of sympathy to Mi, which worried her more.  
  
I take this time to push Mi off the throne and take my place on it. I look at my sister hatefully. "Boy, are you in for it."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Marik shook the sand out of his hair and robe. "Can you believe that royal brat did that?"  
  
Bakura did the same. "Who does she think she is anyway?!"  
  
Unfortunately, Cegasis hadn't caught on. "I thought she was the princess."  
  
The other tomb robber gave him a whack on the head. "Are you sure you aren't really a blonde?"  
  
"Hey!" Marik glared at Bakura.  
  
Bakura shrugged it off. "Okay, back to Mi."  
  
Marik quirked an eyebrow. "You?"  
  
"Him?" Cegasis pointed at Bakura.  
  
The tomb robber shook his head. "No, Mi!"  
  
"Me?" Marik pointed to himself.  
  
Cegasis nodded. "Yes, he means me."  
  
"Yes!" Bakura nodded. "Mi! MI!"  
  
Cegasis scratched his head. "So, now it's you?"  
  
Marik gave a puzzled look. "What?!"  
  
"You know, me." Cegasis pointed to himself.  
  
Marik rolled his eyes. "Of course I know you! If I didn't know you would I be standing here talking to you?!"  
  
Bakura slapped a hand on his forehead. "Oh, gods."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Aniz jumped through the huge hole in walls they call window. "What's taking them so long?!"  
  
Mi threw a glare at the shape shifter. "What?! Do you want me to die?!"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"It would," Seth added, "be pretty quiet if you were gone."  
  
I stare at the hyperactive Mi. "You mean WHEN she's gone."  
  
Weird daydream:  
  
Bakura: *breaks down door* WE WANT HUMAN SACRIFICE!!!!!  
  
Seth: *gags Mi*  
  
Yami: She's not human, but, you know.  
  
Marik: *breaks down door* THAT'S OKAY!!!!!  
  
Aniz: Watch out. It may have rabies.  
  
Cegasis: *breaks down door* WE WILL!!!! AND WE SHOULDN'T BE KNOCKING DOWN CASTLE DOORS!!!!!  
  
Yami: Before you go, you have your caps lock on.  
  
Bakura: OH! I mean, oh.  
  
End Weird daydream.  
  
I shake the images from my head. "No more daydreams for me. And what's a caps lock?"  
  
Just then, one of the most important scribes in the palace dropped in. No, not literally. Though that would be funny.  
  
"Seth, you must continue your daily lessons. Come."  
  
Seth grumbled under his breath. "COME? I'm not a dog."  
  
Senui rolled his eyes. "Sure you aren't."  
  
Seth didn't have a chance for a comeback, for the teacher had dragged him out. Literally.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Seth's Test:  
  
"Okay. Today you will have a test."  
  
Seth sat on the floor in front of his teacher. "What kind of test?"  
  
"The scribe pulled out a long piece of papyrus. "A test test."  
  
Seth smirked.  
  
"Now, relax, clear your mind and, uh, let's begin I guess. What do you put in a toaster?"  
  
Seth quirked an eyebrow. "A what?"  
  
"Wrong. You put bread in a toaster. Next question."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Say 'silk' five times."  
  
Seth sighed but did so. "Silk, silk, silk, silk, silk."  
  
"Now spell 'silk'"  
  
"S-I-L-K."  
  
"What do cattle drink?"  
  
"Water."  
  
"Wrong. They drink milk."  
  
"They do not!"  
  
"Who's the teacher here?"  
  
"You are but--"  
  
"If a red house is made from red bricks and a blue house is made of blue bricks and a pink house is made of pink bricks and a black house is made of black bricks, what is a greenhouse made from?"  
  
Seth was lost. "Green bricks?"  
  
The scribe shook his head. "No, they are made from glass."  
  
Seth crossed his arms. "There is no such thing! And who would want a pink house? I like the idea of a blue house, though."  
  
"Whatever. Twenty years ago, a plane is flying at 20,000 feet over Germany. If you recall, Germany at the time was politically divided into West and East Germany."  
  
Seth fell backward. From stress I guess. "No, I don't recall!"  
  
The scribe shrugged. "So?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Seth sat up. "But--"  
  
"Anyway, during the flight, two of the engines fail. The pilot, realizing the last remaining engine is also failing, decides to do a crash landing procedure. Unfortunately, the engine fails before he has the time to do so and the plane crashes smack in the middle of "no man's land" between East and West Germany. Where would you bury the survivors- East Germany, West Germany, or "no man's land"?"  
  
Seth was boiling. Seriously. What? You don't believe me?! Callin' me a liar?! "What are you babbling on about?!? Why is this person flying?! Where is Germany?! WHAT is Germany?!? Are you saying twenty years ago people could fly?!? Where's "no man's land? Do animals rule over that land? What's a plane?!?!?"  
  
"It's a kinda big bird."  
  
"What the heck?!"  
  
"I know, right."  
  
Seth gave up. So, you're still callin' me a liar?!  
  
"Next question."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Oh, and the answer to the last question was 'you don't bury survivors'."  
  
"But--"  
  
"You REALLY shouldn't try to save someone from a plane crash."  
  
"But--"  
  
"What is your obsession with my hiney?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, ya think he's okay?" Mi peered into Seth's instruction room. "He looks like he may spontaneously combust."  
  
I smile. "Good. I knew my wish would come true."  
  
My wish:  
  
Seth: I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! I'm an idiot! I'm an id- *BOOM*  
  
End MY wish. MWAHAHAHA! Huh? Oh, yeah.  
  
I smile in a strange and eerie way. MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Senui blinks and turns to Ankh. "I'm going to run outside for no apparent reason and don't you DARE follow me! Please." ((Wow. He said 'please'.)) And so he did. ((Don't worry, it'll make sense later. I hope.))  
  
* * * * *  
  
"If the hour hand moves 1/60th of a degree every minute, then how many degrees will the hour hand move in one hour?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"One degree."  
  
"What's a clock?"  
  
"A time telling thing."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're stupid."  
  
"You're complicated."  
  
"Whatever. Try not to screw up, 'kay? Mary's father has five daughters: 1. Nana, 2. Nene, 3. Nini, 4. Nono. What is the name of the fifth daughter?"  
  
Seth sighed. "Washinkmenetelasperodee?"  
  
The scribe grinned happily. "Nope. It's Mary! Remember?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's the middle of the night.  
  
Senui was bored. So he decided to be himself and stand up to someone much stronger and powerful than he. A God. What are these kids thinking? I swear- - oh, off the subject. "Come on Anubis!" ((--U Oh, and the god he picks.)) "Come on! Show yourself! Let's see how tough you really are! Come on! You don't scare me! Come on! How many times do I have to say 'come on'?! COME ON!" He'd been doing this, nonstop, for two days. Everyone, except me since I've been busy complaining about my parents coming back, had a headache. And it wasn't the most pleasant chant to wake up to, along with my ranting. I'll admit that much.  
  
"Man can he shut up?!" Bakura covered his ears, being closest to the window. It was late. You know, the late kind of late.  
  
"You know, since you, being a tomb raider and all, are not supposed to be here, I don't see you in a position to demand anything." Aniz stretched her wings as she changed into her hawk form. She changed into a creature with shiny black feathers and matching beak and eyes. ((Scary.)) She flew over to the windowsill, um, thing, purposely getting in Bakura's way. As Bakura kept complaining about a stupid bird dieing soon she fixed her eyes on Senui. "I wish Anubis would come and shut him up."  
  
"Well, why doesn't he?"  
  
Everyone turned to the green haired chibi, who in return smiled innocently.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh nothing." He traced a circle on the smooth floor. "I'm just saying what if we dropped by, compliments of Anubis of course. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if one of us posed as him on a dark cloudy night and paid Senui a visit." He looked up to the shocked group and smiled cruelly.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done to Ankhkare?!" Cegasis pointed an accusing finger at Ankh. "I like it."  
  
Marik pushed Cegasis away and stared at Ankh. No no, wait. Yes! Yes it is Ankh! "Okay, so you're serious?"  
  
Ankh simply nodded.  
  
"Okay! Well, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. So before you have any second thoughts," he handed him a mask in form of a jackal's head, "go ahead."  
  
As Ankh slid out of the palace, we turn our eyes to Marik.  
  
Isis gave a puzzled look. "How'd you get the mask?"  
  
Marik shrugged. "Internet."  
  
Bakura glanced at the window thing, um, oh, I give up! "What's that?"  
  
Marik shrugged once more. "How should I know? That psycho teacher of Seth's gave it to me."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ankh crawled out to where Senui stood, yes, still screaming at Anubis. He knew this was wrong, but he wanted to know why Senui was doing this. Actually no, but think about it. He's a little kid ((I tell you they're no more than eight or seven here.)) with the sweetest attitude possible, and you know, wants to have fun! And shut Senui up. But mostly have fun! He knew this would not help the situation, Senui would hate him, but it was only one time. ((Yeah, let's go skydiving without the parachute. It'll only be ONE time!)) Besides, Senui would forgive him. Someday, hopefully, not really, no. No. I dun think so. "Okay, here goes."  
  
"Come on! Let's see you! You sure you got the head of a jackal and not a chicken?! ((Sol: Were there any chickens in Egypt back then?)) Come on! Show yourself! I--"  
  
Ankh moved to where Senui could see him in shadow. "You've called upon me?"  
  
Senui's jaw dropped. "HOLY BEEFSTICKS OF HELL! You don't play!" And with that he ran into the palace, begging forgiveness.  
  
From inside we did, what else? Look in shock, dismay, and wonder.  
  
I look at Bakura and quirk an eyebrow. "Holy beefsticks of hell?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Now, two times four is?"  
  
Seth grabbed the closest object, which was unfortunately a small and smooth pebble, and threw it at the teacher. ((Sol: Wow. That must have really hurt.)) He then ran for his life. "This is sick and wrong!"  
  
The scribe sighed in self fulfillment. "Such brilliant pupils I have these days!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
AR: Okey- dokey!  
  
Sol: Leave a review, blah, blah, blah, blah, oh, and BLAH!  
  
AR: Such an impolite kitty!  
  
Sol: -_-U  
  
AR: I hope you liked this one! I LOVE reviews so please leave one!  
  
Sol: You're all idiots!  
  
AR: That was random. So sorry for the slow update! I had to move (stupid human parents!) and then I had to set up the computers. But then I ended up typing this chapter on the wrong program so I had to type it again! Then, my stupid Internet wasn't hooked up yet, so I had to wait about another week and here I am!  
  
Sol: Bye.  
  
AR: That HOLY BEEFSTICKS OF HELL thing belongs to Serendipity.  
  
Sol: Bye!  
  
AR: You know, I just can't get to how evil Aniz really is. She's like Anti- Ankh! Yes, that evil. Can someone put me in their fic? Please? I'm not begging, it's just kewl, ya know?  
  
Sol: BYE!!!! DON'T YA GET IT?!?!? BYE!!!!  
  
AR: Temper, temper!  
  
Sol: --U 


	4. Enter Yoku

AR: YA!  
  
Sol: Oy.  
  
AR: So, ya.  
  
Sol: ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
AR: NOT SO FAST BUDDY!  
  
Sol: Dang.  
  
AR: Ya. So thanks my reviewers! Uh, donut?  
  
Sol: Oh, wow.  
  
AR: Shut up.  
  
Sol:  
  
AR: Anyway, ya, so my friend Mariks- Shadow Girl (S.g) will be in this fic.  
  
S.g: Hello!  
  
Sol: *edges away*  
  
S.g: Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!?  
  
Sol: It means I don't like you.  
  
S.g: Why you!  
  
Sol: What are you going to do?  
  
S.g: I'll show you what I'm going to do!  
  
AR: Too bloody for the kiddies! This is PG!  
  
S.g: SO?! RAISE IT UP TO PG-13!  
  
AR: Okee. Well, while my co-host gets murdered by Shadow let's get on with the fic! Shadow will be known as Yoku.  
  
S.g and Sol: *fighting in the background*  
  
AR: BLOOD! Cool.  
  
Mokuba: Uh, on with the fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! NOW I SHALL HAVE THE POWER OF THE STUPID-TO-BE-PHARAOH DUDE!"  
  
Mi edged away from the psycho mini priest. "You mean Yami?"  
  
Seth hit Mi on the head with a papyrus roll. "Sorry reflex. But yes, HIM!"  
  
"Why are you after Yu-Gi-Oh anyway?" Mi rubbed the spot where the papyrus had met her head.  
  
Seth put the papyrus roll down. "Who in their right mind would name their kid Yu-Gi-Oh?"  
  
"I think mom was drunk."  
  
Seth quirked an eyebrow. "That's nice to know!"  
  
"Whatever. Now, how are you going to get his power?"  
  
"Uh, never mind."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ankh crept silently through the castle. "Boy, if Senui ever found me he'd-- "  
  
"He'd what?"  
  
Ankhkare spun around and sighed in relief. "Oh, it's you! I thought it was-- "  
  
Isis smiled kindly. "Yes, Senui. I heard."  
  
"Uh, what do you think he's gonna do?" Ankh needed some reassurance. I mean HELLO! Some psycho kid is after him and he has a butcher knife! ((Sol: No, THAT kid is after YOU AR, not Ankh. AR: Oh. S.g: O.O))  
  
Isis leaned back against the wall and sighed. "What do you think?"  
  
Ankhkare searched the room, you know, just to make sure. "He's gonna hunt me down, tear me open, eat my insides, and drink my fluids!"  
  
"Ok, I don't think even Senui would go that far."  
  
Ankh looked back at her and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, but he would. Believe me, he would."  
  
The girl edged away. "Okay, he might, but that's just sick and wrong." Isis shook the thought out of her head. "NO! I mean, he wouldn't! Don't worry. Knowing Senui the worst he can do is haunt you for the rest of your life. Or forget about it. But like that'll ever happen!"  
  
"Isis, you're not helping."  
  
She pointed an accusing finger at Ankhkare. "Well, well, it's all your fault all my common sense is gone!"  
  
"How's it my fault?!?!?"  
  
"Drinking your insides. Eww!" Isis shuddered and walked toward the palace doors. She looked back at Ankh. "Eww.."  
  
Ankh stood there puzzled. "Was it something I said?"  
  
"You know, I just might use that idea of yours, Ankhair."  
  
The green-haired chibi didn't bother to look. "Uh-oh."  
  
Senui smiled evilly. "Let the games begin."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Me, and two other psychos, walked through the busy town. I honestly have no clue why I'm hanging around Marik and Bakura, I just am. What? We can get along! Do you think we're just some stupid kids raised to do nothing but fight, glare, snarl, and do our maniacal laughs of doom?!?!?! HUH?!?!?!? IS THAT IT?!?!?!?! HUH?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Anyway.  
  
There were many shops and stores to choose from, as far as the eye could see. So far I've witnessed the beauty of stealing food for a living. Cool. I mean, don't that at home kiddies! But still, cool..  
  
"And that's why you should join the dark side!" Marik had just finished explaining to me, well, why I should join the dark side, I guess. DUH. ((Sol: Doy! AR and S.g: Shut UP!))  
  
I shake my head. "I am on the dark side! Just the royal dark side!"  
  
Bakura nodded in agreement. "He has a point."  
  
DUH.  
  
Marik just shrugged as his eyes searched the town, looking for another place to hit, but landed on- "Hey, who's that?"  
  
Bakura followed Marik's gaze until he saw what he was looking at. They saw a girl walk by that looked like an angel, with hair of sunshine, and eyes of clearest blue.  
  
Marik then shoves me out of the way. Little, um, yeah.  
  
I quirk an eyebrow. "Oh, that's just Yoku."  
  
Bakura and Marik eye me suspiciously. "And how do you know this?"  
  
I sigh. "She lives in the castle and--"  
  
Marik grabbed my shoulders. "She lives with you and ya never told us?!?!?"  
  
"Believe me, if I would've known it meant that much to you guys I wouldn't have even said her name."  
  
"Oh, you're very kind."  
  
The two Egyptians stared at, who do you think? Seriously. Have you not been paying attention?!?  
  
I look at them and sigh once again. Idiots. Fools. Other inappropriate words that shouldn't be in the vocabulary of an eight year old. I turn my attention to Yoku, since she's walking up to us and all. Geez. You have to have an explanation for EVERYTHING, don't ya?!  
  
She looks at me and smiles. "Hello, Yami."  
  
I smile back at her. "Guys, this is Yoku. Yoku, guys, I guess."  
  
Yoku turns her smile to them. "Nice to meet ya."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ceygan!"  
  
Cegasis winced. "Don't call me that."  
  
Aniz crossed her arms and looked away. "Ceygan."  
  
"--U"  
  
"Well, that is your name. How'd you get called Cegasis anyway?"  
  
"Well, um, uh. Yeah."  
  
How Ceygan became Cegasis:  
  
Ceygan: Ooh. *reading Greek mythology*  
  
Osiris: Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!  
  
Anubis: Bad tomb robber! What are you reading?  
  
Ceygan: About a horse with wings called a Pegasus.  
  
Osiris: Well since you like the Greeks so much you can be called Cegasis.  
  
Ceygan: What?  
  
Anubis: Don't but us!  
  
Cegasis: I didn't!  
  
Osiris: That's what they all say! Ceygan: Eww..  
  
End  
  
Aniz just blinked.  
  
"What? You're the one who asked!"  
  
The shape shifter shook her head. "The Gods would do something like that?!?!?"  
  
Cegasis nodded. "Yep. I personally think they were on sugar high."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"Well, what were you calling me for?"  
  
"I forget." The girl edged away. "Uh, see ya." Run little person! Run!  
  
The boy watched as the girl ran far. And fast. Didn't even transform. "Ha! Works every time.."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Bakura and Marik look at each other. I think there's a mind link hidden somewhere in these two 'cause they both knew what the other was thinking.  
  
"DON'T. YOU. DARE."  
  
* * * * *  
  
AR: Yay!  
  
Sol: Can I get out of here now?  
  
AR and S.g: NO!  
  
Sol: I feel so betrayed..  
  
AR: Whatever. So, you guys know the drill! Review!  
  
S.g: Ya!  
  
Sol: Boo.  
  
AR: Go read Mariks- Shadow Girl's stories too!  
  
Sol: Please! Someone put me out of my misery!  
  
AR: --U sol, please. 


	5. Amnesia, they think

Disclaimer: Hi. Donut? I mean, AR don't own Yu-Gi-Oh(!).  
  
!@#$%^&*(And I meant every word.)  
  
Sol: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
AR: EEP! *hides*  
  
Sol: Okay. On with the fic!  
  
AR: Seriously Sol, I'd think by now you'd know you can't get rid of me that easily..  
  
Sol: Dang.  
  
D.O.I.: *small brown squirrel* *hops in* Hello.  
  
AR: This is D.O.I. He will be my new co-host.  
  
Sol: Wha-?  
  
AR: If you keep annoying me.  
  
Sol: I've been betrayed two times now..  
  
S.g: Get over it.  
  
Sol: *mumbling*  
  
S.g: What's that? Your mouth is movin' but I'm not getting any audio!  
  
AR: *shrugs* This is weird. The whole group will actually be together the whole time. I counted. Eleven people. Too many.  
  
Sol: DIE WILLS YOU!  
  
S.g: Temper, temper..  
  
AR: Um, I was supposed to update on Monday, then Tuesday, then Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and now good ol' Saturday!  
  
Sol: _._#  
  
AR: *edging away* Heheh. I have no clue what that's supposed to mean but, *shrugs* on with the fic!  
  
Sol: My line!  
  
AR: Fine.  
  
Sol: On with the fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
I narrow my eyes to the group. "This never happens, us being in the same place at the same time without havin' any intension of killing someone."  
  
Marik looked away in disagreement. "Who told you that lie?"  
  
". . . ."  
  
Ankh ignored that last comment and nodded. "And as we all know, this can only mean one thing--"  
  
The tomb raider looked up excitedly. "Time for lunch, the Pharaoh pays?"  
  
"No! It means we are all bored and need sometin' to do."  
  
Everyone nodded on Isis' words of wisdom.  
  
Seth leaned back against the wall. "So what do we do?"  
  
Instinctively everyone looked Seth's way, him being the one talking and all. And we noticed something shiny. Expensive, dangerous, kids-shouldn't- play-with-this kind of shiny.  
  
"Ooh.." Aniz grabbed the sword, which was on a mantel right above Seth's head. She lowered it down for us to view. "Um, I got an idea! Let's go kill sometin'!"  
  
At this point we don't really care what was said. "YA!"  
  
She swung it right above our heads, trying to kill us obviously, causing us to move in momentum with the sword.  
  
Marik's eyes lit up as he saw what we were doing. "I shall call this, um, 'The Wave!'"  
  
Idiot.  
  
Mi shook her head. "No one will remember you or any of these inventions in say, 5000 years from now."  
  
5000 years later:  
  
random fangirl: I JUST LOVE CAFFEINE! *turns on football game* LIKE OH MY GAWD! THEY'RE DOING THE WAVE! *changes channel* LIKE OH MY GAWD! LIKE YU-GI- OH! IS ON! *hugs TV* LIKE OH MY GAWD! I JUST LOVE MALIK! AND HE WILL BE LIKE REMEMBERED FOREVER! LIKE!  
  
Present, past, whatever:  
  
Senui had ignored the "idiots", as he called them, for most of this time. But that annoying drip-drop sound was getting unbearable. "What the hell is that?!" He glared at the two royals, me and my sister, duh.  
  
Mi shrugged. "How should I know? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKIN' ABOUT!"  
  
Yoku looked at what Senui was staring at. "It's, it's water."  
  
"Aren't we supposed to be happy?" Cegasis kneeled down to the water. "We do live in Egypt."  
  
"Whoopee." The shape shifter had decided the sword was her new best friend, as she had recovered the sword's sheath.  
  
The blonde shook her head. "No, I mean it's water!"  
  
Senui quirked an eyebrow. "Yes. Yes, we know."  
  
"--# We're in the middle of the palace. Why would it be leaking?"  
  
Bakura smiled at the girl. "Cause they're cheap." He shot a glare at me.  
  
I must think of a comeback! I stick out my tongue. What?  
  
Seth looked at the puddle. "It rained yesterday. Hard. You can never know where there's a leak since it's the dry season."  
  
Aniz sighed and held the sword at an angle where anyone could trip over it. The water was spreading with each drop. "Hey Yami look--"  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" *thunk*  
  
"Out." ((Sol: Hey, Yami's knocked out. Who's gonna tell the story? AR: Um, I will! Sol: ))  
  
The group looked at the hole Yami had made with his fall.  
  
Ankh was the first to contribute. "They really should replace these walls."  
  
"I thought you would say something like 'I hope he's all right!'." Senui knocked the last remaining stones ((DIRT)) off of Yami's new burial site. "You idiot, that will soon die."  
  
"That too." He edged away from his walking future massacre.  
  
"Uh, guys?" Isis interrupted the 'thoughts' of the others with this not so important announcement. "He's not moving."  
  
"This can only mean one thing." The princess kneeled down to her unconscious brother and smiled. "YOU'RE DEAD! IT TOOK YOU SO LONG! I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER DIE! NOW, I SHALL BE THE DESTINED RULER OF EGYPT! MWAHAHA-"  
  
Cegasis smiled. "You didn't need to worry about that! You were going to be queen anyway. You guys were supposed to be married!"  
  
"Ha." Mi stopped and looked at the group. By the look on her face, no one could tell what she was thinking, or would do, that is, until, could it be?  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shoved her face into her hands as she cried her little cold heart out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! WHY?!?!? WHY ME?!?"  
  
By this time Cegasis had been pushed closest to Mi, him being the cause of this situation. "Uh, well, they want the kingdom to be ruled by people with royal blood. And you and Yami are the only children of Pharaoh, so you have royal blood. And you're not married. And stuff."  
  
She looked up with big crying anime eyes. "My HUSBAND's dead." She looked down at Yami. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Seth quirked an eyebrow. He had been amused by this little incident, but Yami hadn't moved for a couple of minutes now. Not that he cared or anything. "I think we should check on him. You know, make sure he's not really dead. And stuff."  
  
"SHUT UP, YOU HOMEWRECKER!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
"I KNEW HE HAD BEEN HIDING SOMETHING FROM ME!" She pointed an accusing finger at Seth. "IT WAS YOU! I KNEW THERE WAS ANOTHER!"  
  
"Mi?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're not married to him."  
  
Mi sprang up as she dusted herself off. "Well, you could have told me that a little while ago before I started crying. I mean, I never cry. But having to marry my own brother.." She jumped away from the unconscious body. "Eww."  
  
Seth smirked. "Not yet anyway."  
  
"Uh, don't worry. I'm sure Yami will find someone else to marry!" Senui looked at Mi hopefully.  
  
Bottom lip quivering, "You sure?"  
  
He crossed his arms. "How should I know? I'm makin' this up."  
  
Yoku pushed Senui out of the princess' view. "He's sure!" She forced a smile at Senui. "Aren't you sure?"  
  
"No, I'm not sure!"  
  
"He's very sure!"  
  
"Hey, he's awake." Seth redirected their attention to the now conscious body.  
  
Mi crossed her arms. "Thank you. You gay fag."  
  
"I am not gay!"  
  
She turned away from the priest. "Oh sure, deny it now that you're lover isn't awake."  
  
"He is too awake!"  
  
Everyone looked up at the boy's answer.  
  
"Huh? WAIT! HE'S NOT MY LOVER EITHER!" ((AR: Alright, he's awake from his slumber.))  
  
I sit up and look at the crowd. Dead? Unconscious? Homosexuality? What were they talking about? I look at the hole surrounding me with an imprint of my face smashed into one of the fallen stones. Okay, that explains. The dead unconscious thing, I mean.  
  
Isis kneeled down near me. "Hi. Do you remember anything?"  
  
Ya, of course I remember something! "What are you talkin' about? Where am I?" Don't worry, I know what I'm doing.  
  
Bakura barged in on this once in a lifetime opportunity. "You are in MY palace in which YOU are MY hardworking slave and YOU give me ALL the food I want when I want which is when I say so. You got that?!?! Good. You're never cheap and I get expensive stuff all the time delivered by YOU!" He then smiled at me.  
  
I blink. Okay. "Uh, okay!" I smile back. Do they really think I'm that dumb? ((Sol: Let's not answer that.))  
  
Marik blinked. "Uh, I'm Pharaoh of Egypt!"  
  
I nod. You wish.  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MY HUSBAND!"  
  
I shake my head. WHO TOLD HER THAT?!?!?  
  
Everyone smiled at this "new" Yami. They could get anything they want. They had brainwashed me. Or so they thought.  
  
Meanwhile, I had a couple of tricks of my own planned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
A/N: I want to clear something up. I have nothing against any characters in this story. *glomps chibis* I JUST LIKE TO MAKE FUN OF THEM!  
  
Sol: Abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz.  
  
S.g: o.O  
  
AR: Okay, well I'm so sorry that I didn't put up another chapter 'till today, but, just don't kill me. Okay? Okay then.  
  
Sol: 123456789.  
  
S.g: Whatever.  
  
AR: Ya, well I love all your reviews! I need them. More please!  
  
D.O.I.: Yeah.  
  
AR: Yeah, okay so review, bye.  
  
Sol: BYE!  
  
AR: *picks up Sol by the collar* Anyone want him? 


	6. The Curse Has Begun

Disclaimer: See Spot run, see Spot jump, see Spot die.  
  
AR: What chapter is this? 7?  
  
Sol: 6.  
  
AR: Sure?  
  
Sol: I think.  
  
AR: Sorry you guys. I haven't updated in like 3 weeks. It was a mixture of writer's block, depression, boredom, and, well, everything else that's not too good.  
  
Sol: Oh, how horrible.  
  
AR: You shut up. This chappie is going to be a little different. Actually, the next few chapters. They're all going to be Yami's POV. Actually, it's been Yami's POV, but you know what I mean. As in nothing but where Yami is and stuffies. And yes, he is planning to get back at them for no reason whatsoever. This chapter's the beginning of it all.  
  
Sol:  
  
AR: SHUT UP!  
  
Sol: ??  
  
AR: SOL! I'M WARNING YOU!  
  
S.g: o.O  
  
Sol: But I--  
  
AR: That's it! You've asked for it!  
  
Sol: On with the fic.  
  
AR: How dare you talk when I told you not to?!?!?!?!  
  
S.g: O.O??  
  
* * * * *  
  
They're idiots. All of them. Look at them. "I am God!" Okay I needed to get that out. Look at them, looking at me like I'm a maniac.  
  
Everyone: *looking*  
  
"Aw, man! He's back to normal!"  
  
I resent that. I point to a large sign I just noticed behind them. In big, bold hieroglyphics it reads:  
  
Sign: I AM GOD!  
  
What a coinkidoink.  
  
Bakura crossed his arms. "Well, does he have amnesia or not?" He glared at Ankh expectantly.  
  
Ankh stepped back. "How should I know?!?"  
  
"Well, you are going to become a doctor or something."  
  
"Healer."  
  
"Same difference."  
  
"No, it is not the same difference."  
  
I sigh. I am so unloved. They can't even remember I have amnesia. How ironic. Oh well, gotta do what I gotta do. Eww. I'm gonna kill the guy who made that phrase up. Anyway, "Well, um, Pharaoh, what should I do for you?" Look at him staring.  
  
Marik: *staring* Yay!  
  
That was uncalled for!  
  
"Well let's see, um, put your face, on the ground and, um, go around in circles, with your face still on the ground while, um, saying 'ALL HAIL PHARAOH MARIK!'"  
  
Is this guy serious?  
  
Bakura shook his head. "No, something else. Instead kill your Dark Magician."  
  
Yami: . . . .  
  
Marik nodded in agreement.  
  
AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did I say that out loud? No? Okay, good. "Yes Pharaoh." I will personally rip out my tongue now. Oh, Darky! I can't do this to him! Oh, the times we shared!  
  
Times:  
  
Yami: . . . .  
  
Darky: . . . .  
  
Yami: Uh.  
  
Darky: *hits him with staff*  
  
Okay.  
  
Isis glanced at the amnesiaised "prince".  
  
HEY!  
  
"Do you think he's okay? Even if he does have amnesia, he seems to remember who his Dark Magician is."  
  
Mi smirked at this chance. "Yes of course, he wouldn't ever forget his Darky."  
  
Seth choked on his laughter. "DARKY?!?"  
  
Senui joined in. "HE CALLS IT DARKY?!?!?"  
  
Mi must run. Mi must burn. Mi must die.  
  
"You still haven't done what I told you."  
  
Argh.  
  
"Yami."  
  
Oh shut up.  
  
Yoku smirked as she rolled her eyes at Yami.  
  
Yami narrowed his eyes. She knows. She actually knows. I'm impressed! All these idiots still haven't gotten it! Wait, why am I happy? Why am I talkin' to myself?!? "Who are you?"  
  
Yoku decided to play along. "Queen of the world."  
  
"Why do you get to be queen of the world?!?"  
  
"Because you get to be king of Egypt!"  
  
"Prove it!"  
  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
  
"So?"  
  
I wonder if it would hurt if I rip my beating heart out.  
  
Aniz turned away from the current situation to look at the doorway. They were sorta in a ancient basement, but she could hear footsteps coming this way. "Guards."  
  
Cegasis turned toward the direction Aniz was looking at. "If they find us here we're dead."  
  
Seth raised an eyebrow. "Some of us are allowed to be here you know."  
  
"Yes, but if they find that we caused the prince of Egypt to get amnesia--"  
  
"We're dead."  
  
Bakura walked toward the exit. "We'll leave now, let him be found alone."  
  
Marik turned toward Yami. "Don't mention us at all."  
  
Why would I? "Okay."  
  
Aniz turned into her cat form. "I'm leaving now. They're getting closer." She ran to the exit and surveyed the area. "You guys can get out if you do it now." With that she disappeared out the doorway.  
  
The group ran out and surprisingly didn't get caught.  
  
I get up and dust myself off. They're out there now. And my fun's just begun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
S.g: Um, AR is a little busy right now.  
  
D.O.I.: o.O  
  
Both: *looking at AR*  
  
S.g: A! PUT HIM DOWN! HE ACTUALLY DIDN'T DESERVE IT THIS TIME! RULER!  
  
D.O.I.: He's dead.  
  
S.g: *shrugs* Oh well. He can't say I didn't try to help him.  
  
Sol: *poofs out of nowhere*  
  
S.g: Hey! How come you aren't dead yet?!?  
  
Sol: I love you too Shadow.  
  
AR: Ugh!!!!!!!!!!!! Can somebody please die?  
  
D.O.I.: Um, gotta go!  
  
S.g: Um, yeah!  
  
Sol: Bye!  
  
AR: They aren't coming back. Oh well. Review! 


	7. First Victim: Marik

Ar.: Sup? I can explain.  
  
Sol: Go ahead.  
  
S.m: Ya, go ahead.  
  
Ar.: o.o  
  
S.m: Well?  
  
Ar: Well, I suffered from some minor memory loss.  
  
S.m: Ya! Like a week ago!  
  
Ar: I hate you!  
  
S.m: You don't mean that.  
  
Ar: *mumbles*  
  
Sol:   
  
???: Um, hi?  
  
S.m: O.O  
  
Ar: Tis Millennium Princess. Hello.  
  
MP: Um, hi.  
  
S.m: *waves*  
  
Ar: Well, aren't we a lively bunch?! Let's get on with the fic! We'll be okay by then! ^-^  
  
Sol: On with the fic!  
  
* * * * * I walk around the corner of the castle to the nearest town, full of merchants, thieves, food, little rotten thieves, clothes and garments, stupid thieves, gold and jewelry, and did I mention thieves? "Heheh."  
  
So, where could I find the self-proclaimed pharaoh? A has-been thief? The idiot of all idiots? Wait, no, that's Seth. Anyway, I'm talkin' about Marik. I look around. He must be around here somewhere, um, oh there he is!  
  
I see him sneak some food into a bag over his shoulder. The merchant doesn't even notice. The bag is pretty full too, and I don't think it was just with food either. He's a high-class thief, much like Bakura and Cegasis, and they get the good stuff mostly. Like, gold.  
  
I see him come my way. He can't see me 'cause, well, I'm hiding. Duh.  
  
I wait until he's close enough. "Hello Pharaoh Marik!"  
  
He blinks. "Wha-?" He stares at me. "Oh, that."  
  
"WHAT'S IN THE BAG?!?!"  
  
His eyes open wide. "Yami, be quiet."  
  
"WHY?!?!? I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S IN THE BAG!!!!!!!" Merchants are looking our way now.  
  
Marik looks around, nervously now. "Yami, do you want to get me killed?"  
  
Yes. "WHY WOULD YOU GET KILLED?!?!? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU STOLE THOSE THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
People start looking through their items. And, finally, someone says, "That kid stole our merchandise! Get him!"  
  
Oh, happy day.  
  
Marik looks at the huge, and I do mean HUGE, crowd of people, if you can call them that, running towards him. "O.O"  
  
Cool.  
  
Right now the crowd is going, "Grab your torch and pitchforks!"  
  
Yay!  
  
* * * * * *  
  
I see Marik comin' back. He's like, all beat up and stuff. Tis cool.  
  
I run up to him, for I haven't finished my revenge. It's for everything he's done. Never mind, just never mind.  
  
"Hello pharaoh Marik!"  
  
He glares.  
  
I blink. "You know, I saw the most ridiculous thing today."  
  
He glares.  
  
"This guy, he called himself pharaoh, and I told him you were the pharaoh, and he was all mad."  
  
His eyes open wide.  
  
"So I told him--"  
  
"Yami, what did you do?!"  
  
I smile. "I simply called him a bastard an your behalf and stole some of his gold and his prized horse! Which is rightly yours!"  
  
He stares. He breaks into a sweat. He looks around nervously. He's a goner.  
  
Def.  
  
We hear some galloping coming nearer. I run out of sight and come back in two seconds with "his" horse. "Take this."  
  
"O.O You want to get me killed, don't ya?"  
  
I grin.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's been a while since Marik got ran out of town.  
  
No, not really. Maybe like an hour or two.  
  
I'm lying in a hammock, which isn't mine but I told the guy who owned it that I would have his head if he didn't obey so he let me, and see Marik coming back out of the corner of my eye. He's all weird and stuff. Actually, it's a miracle he survived. I mean, the pharaoh was mad at him. You do not disappoint a god! Or you get a really hurtful, royal spanking. Anyway, "^__________________^ Sup Marik?"  
  
He glares.  
  
"Something wrong?" I say this as innocently as humanly possible.  
  
"I hate you. I hate you bad."  
  
I close my eyes. "Why, I have no idea why you would hate me. All I did was get back what is rightfully yours. Right?"  
  
"o.o"  
  
"I mean, it's like they didn't even know you were Pharaoh, like you were some lowly thief." I grin. "See ya, Pharaoh." I get off the hammock, which is still my property, and wave.  
  
He stands there, dumbfounded. My work here is done.  
  
I scout out my next victim. I see a white haired boy about to enter the castle.  
  
Bingo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ar: Bingo is a game of the gods!  
  
MP: Yeah, you just go right on thinking that.  
  
Ar: K!  
  
MP: o.o  
  
Ar: If you actually review, I love you.  
  
Sol: o.o  
  
S.m: Um, okay.  
  
MP: O.O  
  
Sol:   
  
MP: Awkward moment.  
  
S.m: Yes. Very.  
  
Ar: ^-^ My work here is done! Review!!! Please!!! *leaves*  
  
MP: So, um, should we go?  
  
Sol: *shrugs*  
  
S.m: Maybe.  
  
Sol: Yeah sure, why not?  
  
MP: *shrugs* K.  
  
S.m: *shrugs and walks away*  
  
MP: *follows*  
  
Sol: *follows*  
  
And the world goes round and round and round and the world goes round and round!  
  
Everyone: O.O 


	8. Next Victims: Bakura and Cegasis

LOL@ Summer  
  
Ar: Well, new chappie!  
  
Sol: Duh.  
  
S.m: No kiddin'.  
  
Ar: I feel loved.  
  
Sol: Really? 'Cause we were kinda aiming for-  
  
S.m: *hits Sol on the head*  
  
Sol: @.@  
  
Ar: ^_________________________^  
  
Sol: x.x  
  
Ar: Well, on with the fic!  
  
Sol: HEY! MY LINE!  
  
Ar: But you were knocked out!  
  
Sol: WHO CARES?! ON WITH THE FIC!!  
  
* * * * *  
  
My next victim, Bakura. I swear, he's eviler than Seth. Wait, no one's eviler than Seth. Except Mi, but she's family. Oh, and Aniz is quite evil herself. Ankh, never mind. Senui, ya, okay, he's evil. Yoku is evil, though I dunno why she's evil. She's a royal. Anyway, and Cegasis, nah, sorta, I dunno. And-um, Bakura's escaping. Man, I got to stop talking to myself! I swear, they're gonna think I'm mental. Seth calls me mental. I'm hungry.  
  
((Sol: Ar: *shrugs* Hey, he's seven. How do you think his mind works?))  
  
I run up to the castle doors. The guard gives me a scolding look, since I'm not supposed to be out side castle walls. He just made his death wish. I look at him even more eviler and slide through, silently. I look around. Servants, teachers, scribes, guards, but no Bakura.  
  
I scout him out through the busy palace. I give him credit, he's good. And you'd think mop head would be easy to find, but no.  
  
I walk over to Mi and mines favorite room. It's sorta like a vault, the king's most prized, valuable items. It practically screams, "ALL TOMB RAIDERS WELCOME!!!" Though it is heavily guarded I am allowed to go in at any time, knowing that's where the tomb robbers are probably at. I say robbers because his partner in crime, Cegasis, is always with him.  
  
I look around to see if anyone's looking. No one is, so I pull out a little, brown fur ball from my robe. The monster looks up at me with huge eyes. It obeys its master. Me! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Me! Okay, that's enough.  
  
"Hey," I tug on a guard's clothes. "Hey, can you do me a favor?"  
  
The guard looks at me undecided. Finally he shrugs and says, "What do you have in mind?"  
  
I look at him with huge, chibi eyes. "Could you please evacuate this entire room? All the guards? Please?"  
  
He turns away. "Why? Who's orders?"  
  
The evil sparks in my eyes. "Mine."  
  
He's stunned.  
  
"I will have your head if you don't do what I ordered, and I will feed it to the dogs. No, the rats. You're not worthy of my royal dogs. You know I can easily get you killed. That's what 'royal' means. Look it up."  
  
He studies me, as if to see if I'm serious. He backs away a little, obviously knowing I was.  
  
He regains his posture and gets the attention of the other guards. "I have just received orders for all guards to evacuate the room. That is an order."  
  
They stand still.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Okay, they finally get it through their thick heads. The room is evacuated and all that is left is me, Kuriboh, and my two little guinea pigs. This'll be fun.  
  
* * * * * A couple of minutes later I hear some noise coming from behind the largest statue.  
  
"Ow! You're stepping on my head!"  
  
"Shut up or they'll hear you!"  
  
"Evacuate means they left!"  
  
"I know that you idiot!"  
  
"OW! You're stepping on my head!"  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
"I'm losing my balance, get off!"  
  
"Wha-AH!"  
  
And a loud thump. I have no clue how they manage not to get caught. My Kuriboh is now a little restless, what with all that noise. I let it go before it explodes in my arms. That would be painful.  
  
It wobbles away as I try to remember that spell for multiply. I remember it and start chanting the spell.  
  
"Get off my leg!"  
  
"NO! You wouldn't get off mine!"  
  
"I wasn't standing on your leg I was standing on your head!"  
  
"-.-"  
  
"Now get off!"  
  
Cegasis gets off and turns his attention to the important stuff. The gold.  
  
WHICH, MAY I ADD, IS GOING TO BE RIGHTFULLY MINE!!!  
  
Mop head sits like an idiot, then turns to the items.  
  
"So, where should we start?"  
  
Bakura shrugged. "It's all good. Just grab something and put it in the bag."  
  
"That did not sound right."  
  
"Sick."  
  
"What? All I said was it didn't sound right."  
  
"You are sick!"  
  
Cegasis shrugged and started stuffing the bag with MY gold and MY jewelry and MY expensive stuff.  
  
And that was sick!  
  
"Hey, what's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That, that thing."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"And you're calling ME sick?"  
  
"Not that! That!"  
  
Cegasis, and me, look to where Bakura's pointing. It's, it's, green goo.  
  
I really need to talk to my dad about getting a new cleanup crew.  
  
I finish the incantation quickly and turn my attention to the goo.  
  
It spreads quickly, the thing is alive! It's now climbing up the walls, and, towards me.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" I run out of my hiding place and jump behind Bakura. "KILL ME BUT NOT THE HAIR!"  
  
"What the- Yami?!"  
  
"What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Oh, hi. Pharaoh Marik sent me here. I can explain."  
  
Bakura jumps behind me. "Ya, well, you can explain after you kill it."  
  
Cegasis stared at the blob. "If you squint one eye and don't look out the other it looks like a she."  
  
We give him an odd look.  
  
"WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE?!?!"  
  
We shake our heads and, uh-oh. "Um, we gotta get out of here."  
  
Bakura turns to me. "Nah, you think?"  
  
I look at him. "But not because of the goo!"  
  
Cegasis shakes off some of the goo of his foot. "Then why?"  
  
I look down at my feet. "Well, I sorta brought a Kuriboh in here under Pharaoh's orders."  
  
They look at me blankly.  
  
"And then did a spell for multiply."  
  
They blink.  
  
"AND NOW THE GOO HAS SPREAD ONTO THEM AND THEY ARE SCARED AND RUNNING AROUND IN CIRCLES AND THEY'RE ABOUT TO USE THEIR ONLY DEFENSE!!!"  
  
They are obviously not getting this.  
  
"Hundreds. Of. Kuriboh. Are. About. To. Explode."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They contemplate this for a second.  
  
Bakura grabs me by the collar. "You idiot! You're gonna kill us all!"  
  
I get loose. "It isn't my fault! It was Marik's orders!"  
  
They are mad.  
  
You know, I just realized what else I can do, put them all against each other. Yeah, good plan. Wow, I'm starting to like this.  
  
I look at the entrance. "HEY LOOK! THE GOLD AND JEWELRY ARE HAVING A KAREOKE NIGHT!"  
  
They turn. "Wha-"  
  
I slide through the doors and close them. The guards look at me funny, but I just tell them to leave. They leave, not wanting to get involved.  
  
* * * * *  
  
BOOM!  
  
That was the sound of just one explosion.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Another.  
  
I hear screaming and running around in there. They run to the doors and are now hitting the door like they're trying to break it down. Wait, no, they ARE trying to break it down.  
  
"YAMI! LET US OUT!"  
  
I lean against the door. "Sorry, I would help you, but Pharaoh Marik said not to."  
  
"HE'S DEAD!"  
  
I smirk. "No he's not."  
  
"YAMI JUST OPEN THE DOOR!"  
  
BOOM!  
  
"YAMI!!!!"  
  
"WE'RE GONNA DIE IN HERE!!!"  
  
"No, really?"  
  
"Bakura shut up."  
  
"YAMI!!! KILL HIM BUT NOT ME!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!?! BAKURA!!!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"AW, COME ON! BAKURA'S THE ONE DOING EVIL STUFF TO YOU ALL THE TIME! I DON'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
He's got a point.  
  
"WHAT?!?! CEYGAN!!!"  
  
Ooh, the REAL name.  
  
I take a couple of steps away from the door because I can feel the explosions vibrating.  
  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
The doors fall down and the room is empty, except for the surviving gold flying everywhere.  
  
MY BABIES!  
  
But they can wait. Now, where are Bakura and Cegasis?  
  
I look around the charred room.  
  
Um, what happened to them?  
  
There's nothing left! No bodies! No bones! I just killed them!  
  
I wasn't really aiming to kill them, I was just trying to torture them. And now, I killed them.  
  
They're dead.  
  
Gone.  
  
Vamoosed.  
  
Oh well!  
  
I am about to leave when I see two charred objects get up and start walking towards me. THEY'RE ALIVE! Dang.  
  
"Ow, we actually survived that?"  
  
Bakura, or at least I think that's Bakura, yeah, he has the longer hair, ya that's him, shakes his head, revealing some white hair under the coat of black. "Ya, ya we did."  
  
I run up to them. "You guys are alive! Wow! Well, you just missed Pharaoh Marik. He said he had some celebrating to do."  
  
They look at me, then at eachother, then at the palace doors.  
  
I look at them innocently. "What are you guys going to do?" They walk towards the exit and slide through the doors. "Nothing, we're just gonna pay 'Pharaoh Marik' a visit."  
  
I watch them leave and smile to myself. The way this is going, I just might get away with this. Which reminds me, I look at the mess inside my dad's vault. "Ooh, somebody's in big trouble." I smirk. "Now, shall it be Mi, or Seth. Or maybe queen of the world? Nah, not her. Maybe her. I'm thinking Mi. Now that I think about it, I wonder what the Pharaoh would say if he found out Ankh did this." I smirk and walk off. "Oh, the possibilities."  
  
I see Seth, Ankh, and Senui looking at a spell book in one room at the far end of the castle.  
  
Them? Maybe. I don't see what Ankh ever did to me, though. Seth, you haven't been paying attention have you? Senui, hmm, well, I can think of SOMETHING he did.  
  
Okay, then it's settled. My next victims: Seth, Ankh, and Senui  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ar: AND DONE!  
  
Sol: Ooh, you're evil.  
  
Ar: How so?  
  
S.m: Ankh and Senui are next!  
  
Sol: They're nice-Ankh's nice!  
  
Ar: Hey, equal treatment. The nicest of the nicest must get some torture. *looks at angry reviewers* ^^;;;;;;; Don't worry! I won't do something TOO evil to them!  
  
S.m: How much you wanna bet she's dead by morning?  
  
Sol: My life. But I'm on the she's dead by morning side.  
  
S.m: AW! I WAS ON THAT SIDE!  
  
Ar:   
  
Sol and S.m: What?  
  
Ar: ^^ Well, review! This chappie, not the Ankh, Senui, and Seth thing.  
  
Sol: She's dead.  
  
S.m: Yep.  
  
Sol: *leaves*  
  
S.m: *follows*  
  
Ar: *follows* Remember, review the actual chappie! 


	9. Okay, now these victims are just scary

Disclaimer: Disclaimers. Who needs disclaimers? Or car alarms?  
  
Ar: I'm writin' this early.  
  
Sol: *on couch* And you HAD to wake us up!  
  
S.m: It's 3 in the morning! You think you could have been a little considerate?!  
  
Ar: Well, I know I'm gonna fall asleep if there's no one around to scream and shout.  
  
S.m: WE DO NOT SCREAM AND SHOUT!  
  
Ar:   
  
S.m: Shut up.  
  
Sol: *yawns*  
  
S.m: *picks him up by the tail and throws him on the floor*  
  
Sol: HEY!  
  
S.m: *now on couch* Shut up kitty!  
  
Sol: *sticks claws out and walks toward Shadow*  
  
Ar: O.O Violent group we have here. Anyway, the reason I haven't updated in a long time is-  
  
Sol: You're-  
  
Ar: I dun wanna know. The real reason is this is pretty long, seemed long before I typed it, and I couldn't figure out how to fit it all together. I think it makes pretty good sense, so here goes.  
  
Sol: On with the murder, I mean, FIC! FIC! ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
S.m:  
  
Sol: *shifty eyes* HURRY UP ALREADY!  
  
* * * * *  
  
I notice no one's coming. Man, you'd think they would at least come because of all the gold flying outside. Wow, town's people are happy. I walk over quietly to the end of the hall, not a person in sight. Except Ankh, Senui, and Satan.  
  
I mean, Seth.  
  
I hide behind a pillar, as they look my way. They look back down but I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. "AH!!!!" I turn around to see a guard looking quite confused. That's it. He's on top of my DEATH list. "What'd you do that for?!"  
  
The guard points to the mess of gold and towns people and guards chasing them. "We think you might have something to do with this."  
  
Hey, he's smart. He must die. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You were the only one around when this happened. And with all due respect, you are usually the cause of problems like this."  
  
"What about Mi?"  
  
"I did say you."  
  
"Not me, MI!"  
  
"Um, ya."  
  
"My sister?" Or at least the demon who claims to be my sister.  
  
"Oh, yes, her."  
  
Mi pops out from behind him. "I'm standing right here."  
  
I look at her. "So the pharaoh says."  
  
She looks at me weird. "You mean you still believe Marik's the pharaoh?"  
  
I look around. "Uh, yeah. He is right?"  
  
She turns around and walks away. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."  
  
I sigh. That was close. I look up at the guard who seems confused. Well, he should be. "Um, Ankh did it."  
  
"Ankhkare?" He looks over at the green haired boy. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Um, ya." I look around nervously. What? How do you blame something on someone who doesn't do anything?! Ooh, say that five times fast. "Yeah, he's much more dangerous than you think. A hazard even."  
  
"A hazard?"  
  
"Yeah, you know those people who can read minds? And move things with their minds? And kill people with their minds?"  
  
He raises an eyebrow. "I don't know." He looks up at him.  
  
"Dun look that way! He'll read your mind and kill us all! Look, I wasn't supposed to say anything, but he's planning to, uh, kill the, um, Pharaoh."  
  
He looks at me wide eyed and starts walkin' toward Ankh.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
I jump around trying to get Ankh's attention. He looks up at me than at the evil looking guard coming towards him then at me. I jump around mouthing 'RUN' and all he does is look at me weird. I hold up a sign in gigantic letters. It reads: RUN. I spray paint it on a wall, dun ask, Seth's teacher gave it to me. Man what do I have to do?! "RUN! ANKH! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE RUN!" I pause. "SO THE PHARAOH SAYS!"  
  
He dodges the guard's attack and looks at me. "I'LL EXPLAIN LATER BUT FOR NOW YOU'RE SEEMING LIKE THE SUICIDAL TYPE!!" I walk over and push him out the door. What do I have to do to save someone around here?!  
  
The guard is now talking to some other guards, sending them out the door running for Ankh. Ankh looks at them, blinks, and takes off. Tis kinda funny though. A green blur being chased by about a hundred guards. We'll see how long he can keep that up, and then the rest of my plan will fall into place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I lie in the hammock I have announced mine as the angry merchant stares. Geez, you'd think he'd get over it. I look around and see a tired, green blob coming towards me. Hey looky, Ankh made it! He walks over and sorta passes out. Well, not really 'cause he's still conscious. He looks up at me. "Okay, you said you'd explain."  
  
"Um, ya--"  
  
"Start explaining."  
  
He's mad. YAY! "Well, I don't want you to be mad or anything, but this is all Senui's fault.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, he told the guards you wanted to kill the pharaoh."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. How'd you get rid of them anyway?"  
  
"I led them into a pit full of funny bunnies."  
  
"Wow, quite evil." I look behind him. "You think they'll get out?"  
  
"Yes probably."  
  
"Well, you better run."  
  
He looks up to see the angry guard looking down at him. "Oh, so you're planning to kill all of us too?! And Pharaoh?!"  
  
"And Moses?!" They look at me weird. "So Senui says."  
  
"For conspiring to kill the Pharaoh you shall die!"  
  
We both look at him in shock. "WHAT?!"  
  
He picks Ankh up and I pull him back down. "Senui wants you to die! Run, give him amnesia or something!" Ankh looks towards the palace evily. I swear, this is scary. He runs to the palace, being chased and everything, and enters. Cool. I slowly walk over wondering how I'm gonna put Seth in all this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I stand by the door, for I hear some screaming in there. I wince as something heavy, and obviously expensive falls over. Who knew Ankh could be so evil. The doors swing open as Senui makes his escape, though being followed closely by Ankh. The guard walks out, stops and passes out. How long did you think he could keep up with a kid out to get revenge? About twenty more guards run out chasing them. This is getting quite entertaining.  
  
Senui stops near me. "LISTEN ANKH, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"  
  
Then it hits me. Who would he believe, Senui or me? By the way he keeps running at him with a pitchfork obviously not Senui. Okey dokey, time for Seth to shine.  
  
I hide behind another pillar and wait for Senui. As he runs by I pull him down, letting the others pass by. This needs to be fast, since I now know that Ankh does not miss his mark. "Listen, Seth put Ankh against you, hence Ankh trying to kill you."  
  
"What? What for?"  
  
"Seth's evil. What do you expect? He wants to kill us all. You were sitting closest to him so he wants to kill you first."  
  
He blinks.  
  
"He has that albino lizard of his."  
  
"His dragon?"  
  
"Yeah, sure call it that. Anyway, you aren't gonna let him get away with this are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Remember Ankh! He's looking for you, run!"  
  
He takes off, sees Ankh, spots Seth, and glares. And another one is added to the mix. BWAHA! Fun, fun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I am now under a rock. Hiding. This is getting too violent! Seth's got his lizard, I mean, dragon, Ankh borrowed Cegasis' killer rabbit, and Senui got the first thing he could find, a Dark Magician. Hey! THAT'S MY DARK MAGICIAN! Why is he cross-dressing?  
  
I look at him wide eyed. Oh, that's Mi's Dark Magician Girl. I thought he was, uh, anyway, so now about half of Egypt is in flames and stuff, but hey! I got them all against each other! Heck, they wanna kill each other! Too bad I'm stuck in the middle. I raise the rock just a little to look at the war. Quite violent, but they're not dead. Good. It won't fit my plan if I kill them. I look around and spot Mi and Yoku looking at this whole mess. They basically stare at everything trying to make heads or tails about all this. Well, since they're here, why not? My next victims are, you know, if you don't know by now you're kinda slow.  
  
MWAHA-OW! I get hit on the head with something hard. I pass out before I can tell what it is.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ar: MWAHA! Tis finished!  
  
S.m: Any idiot can see that.  
  
Sol: You should see it quite clearly then Shadow.  
  
S.m: That's it, you're dead.  
  
Sol: If I'm dead, death is painless.  
  
S.m: *throws water on him*  
  
Sol: NOW THAT'S JUSS CRUEL!  
  
Ar: O.o Well, I'm leaving, review! ^^ *looks at psychotic group* Please, please, review. 


	10. Ketchup is Flammable: Mi and Yoku's DOOM...

AR: CHAPTER 10 AND GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *looks at group of angry reviewers* Heh. I, uh, I'm gonna update now. *runs*  
  
Sol: *drags her back*  
  
AR: NO! NO! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!!  
  
Sol: And you think not updating will save your life?  
  
AR: *mumbles* Stupid cat ain't supposed to be smarter than me.  
  
Sol:   
  
AR: Anyway, so if I'm not mistaken Mi and Yoku are next. He hates Mi to death so that'll be cruel and-What am I telling you for? Read and find out ^^  
  
Sol: On with the fic.  
  
AR: Is very evil, this is one is.  
  
Sol: Right. I don't know what that meant, so, on with the fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
I slowly open my eyes and make out the blurs. I see fire, destruction, lots of people running around, blood, food-blood? I quickly get up and hit my head on the boulder while doing so. "Ow!" @.@ I stumble around miraculously dodging everything thrown my way. I snap back to reality and run around scared. What if the people in my plan are dead?! Sure I hate them but I will be way too bored if they're not around! I run around and get pulled inside the palace by someone, or something. "AH!!! LET ME GO!!!!"  
  
"Shut up! It's me you idiot!"  
  
I look behind me and see Mi. "NO! IF YOU DIED AND ENDED UP HERE THAT MEANS I'M IN, in, I WASN'T THAT BAD A KID!!!"  
  
She looks at me sarcastically. "I'm not dead. Anyway, we're trying to find everyone and drag them in here before someone gets hurt. This has gotten a little too dangerous for their puny brains to react on instinct!"  
  
Seth on Instinct:  
  
Seth: *runs around screaming* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- *hits wall and knocks self out*  
  
The End.  
  
I look outside then back at her. "We?"  
  
She points somewhere behind us. "Blondie over there."  
  
Yoku walks up to us. "Hello Queen of the world."  
  
She looks at me weird and prepares to dive back in the river of blood and body parts. Which reminds me. "WHAT'S WITH THE BLOOD?!?!? AND BODY PARTS?!?!?!"  
  
Yoku looks outside before answering. "Oh, ya, well, someone threw a bomb at McDonald's and all that came out was ketchup and 'chicken'."  
  
"McDonald's?"  
  
"Yeah, Seth's teacher brought it here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence.  
  
Mi pushes Yoku and me out the door, just to make sure we're the first ones to die. We don't die, so she comes out. "Is that Senui?" She stares a while. "WHAT IS HE DOING WITH MY DARK MAGICIAN GIRL?!?!?!?"  
  
We shrug.  
  
I now remember that these two are my next victims. What? I just got hit on the head! What do you people want from me?!  
  
I look around and spot the last three, trying to kill each other, and Ankh winning. O.O I am never getting into a fight with him. I also spot Marik, haven't seen him in a while, hiding in my hammock. HEY! Oh, the hammock guy pushed him out. So that means, the albino twins are nearby! I run off to find them and leave the other two in dismay, then they shrug and do whatever they were going to do before. I dunno. I forget.  
  
I go up to Marik, who is now running from hammock guy, and pull him out of the situation. Hammock guy glares at me and I glare back, and glare, and glare, and glare, and glare, and glare, and glare so much that AR is now copying and pasting 'and glare'. ((AR: )) He blinks and admits defeat. I win! I win everything! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Okay, that's over with.  
  
I drag Marik to the evil head hitting rock, which I will kill. I smile and look cheerful. "HELLO PHARAOH MARIK!!!"  
  
He attempts to glare but can't due to his looking out for his life.  
  
"ARE YOU HIDING FROM THOSE RABID ALBINOS?!?!?!?"  
  
He looks at me in a 'SHUT UP!!' way.  
  
I yell even louder. "YOU AREN'T SCARED OF THEM ARE YOU?!?!? AFTER ALL, YOU SAID THAT THOSE TWO WERE NO PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU SAID THEY WERE WORTHLESS TOMB ROBBERS AND THEY WERE, UH, um, STUPID!!!!"  
  
He looks at me. "How original."  
  
I shrug. "Hey, give me a break."  
  
And these people actually think I have amnesia, how stupid can someone be?!  
  
Bakura and Ceygan stand up from behind the rock and smile evilly at Marik.  
  
Marik just stares back stupidly.  
  
"PHARAOH MARIK!!! IT'S THE TWO WE WERE TALKING ABOUT JUST NOW!!!!!!"  
  
He looks at me sarcastically. "We?"  
  
Bakura and Cegasis pull something out of their robes. "Where'd you get the robes?"  
  
They look at me. "I am telling you, that guy will never actually need these in the afterlife."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
I remember Mi and Yoku and stand up to leave the two to their slaughter. I hide behind a rock, another one not the deadly and vicious one, and look at the two. They think they're so safe. Well, well they're not.  
  
Um, anyway.  
  
I sit down and formulate my plan. ((AR: *stops typing and formulates* Sol: ))  
  
(( AR: *nope, still formulating* ))  
  
(( AR: Nope.))  
  
(( AR: Nuh- uh. ))  
  
(( AR: HA! You're kidding me, aren't you?!))  
  
(( AR: NOT EVEN!!!))  
  
(( AR: YEAH -- *sees Sol* Sol: *has baseball bat in hand* AR: I just got an idea. ))  
  
Took AR long enough. (( AR: )) I get back up and run over to a huge tree near the palace. I don't know why it didn't get burned down but, hey! Who really cares?! I tear a branch off, a big one, and head towards one of the many buildings that are now on fire. I then, um, what else am I going to do with a stick and fire? Spank it to death? That wasn't right but anyway, back to me! I light the stick so it now looks like a torch. LET'S GO BURN PEOPLE AT THE STAKE!!! Okay. I'm calm now. I also grab lots and lots and lots of ketchup packets, which rained out of the sky when McDonald's exploded, and run towards my victims.  
  
I see my victims on the roof of the palace, watching everything try to kill everything. Sweet girls ain't they? I run into the palace and up the stairs, long stairs, high stairs, dang how many stairs are there stairs and finally reach the roof. "Hello!!!!"  
  
They turn around, look at me, look at each other, and then back at the mess down there, like they don't care about me. Evil people.  
  
I start opening the ketchup packets one by one and making a circle around them with the ketchup, while they look at me like I'm crazy. After the circle is complete I look at them like I'm sorry, like I'm ashamed about what I'm about to do. "I'm, I'm so sorry. I tried to talk them out of it, but they wouldn't listen to reason!"  
  
Yoku looks up at me with a confused look on her face. "What are you talkin' about Yami?"  
  
Mi quirks an eyebrow at "they". "Who exactly are you talking about?"  
  
I put my most innocent face which they actually believe is true, because remember I have amnesia ^_^, and point to the albinos, the blonde, the owner of the albino lizard, the green blob, and the guy who's using Dark Magician girl. "Them. I'm sorry." I then drop the torch on the trail of ketchup, which lights up in flames. Yes folks, ketchup is flammable! Don't try it at home!  
  
They look at me and then at the flames, which are growing quite rapidly, trying to suck what this all means in. I wait, but I ain't got all the time in the world so I leave and let them to figure it out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It's been a while. Well, while you were gone doing Gods know what, A HUGE tree fell on the palace it was that one wise tree, yeah you know what I'm talking about. It made the flames grow bigger, so now they're screaming for help. The moment they shut up is when I'll be both happy and worried. Oh, who am I kidding?! THEY'RE GONNA DIE!!!!! DÉJÀ VU!!! I SO REMEMBER ME SAYING THIS BEFORE!!!!!  
  
I see a fire truck. Cool. Okay, well, it's getting the fire off of the roof. The girls are now wet and glaring at the firefighters. Yeah. They're fine. Well, even though it's pretty obvious they want to kill the guys doesn't mean I can't make it even worser. I run up to them, who are now on the ground, and put a relieved face on. "YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!  
  
Girls:  
  
"THEY WERE SO SURE YOU WERE GONNA DIE!!!!!"  
  
Girls:  
  
"THEY WERE PLANNING A PARTY AND EVERYTHING!!!!"  
  
Mi looks at me blankly. "Yami?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Yoku pushes me to the side. "We've got to go kill some people. Excuse us." They walk towards the mess, obviously going to kill.  
  
YAY!!!! I'm almost done with my plan! Now, who's left? Well, let's see.  
  
There are 11 of us. Without me 10.  
  
1: Marik. Yep.  
  
2: Bakura  
  
3: Cegasis. Uh- huh. 4: Ankh 5: Senui  
  
6: Seth. Yeah. 7: Mi  
  
8: Yoku. Weren't you paying attention?  
  
So, who's left?  
  
I look around the mess and can't see them, so I run into the castle and look for them. I see them just inside, near the Pharaoh's throne, which will be MINE, trying to stay away from the stupid crazy stuff outside. Smart. That's a bad thing. How do you trick smart people? Ah well. Okay, I'll think of something. So my plan is almost complete! My next victims:  
  
Isis and Aniz.  
  
This'll be fun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
AR: HI!!!!!!  
  
Sol: *edges away*  
  
AR: You guys can't possibly hate me THAT much now can you?  
  
Reviewers: *angry and bloodthirsty*  
  
AR: Yes you can! Wow, you learn something new everyday! So, um, leave a review, long or short doesn't matter, I love you all anyway and, um, see ya! *runs*  
  
Sol: What you lookin' at me for? Review! 


	11. The beginning of the end dude!

AR: Hi all. First of all, sorry I haven't updated in forever. Has been life and school and stuff and everything really sucks at the moment so bear with me. I haven't even been online that much either and not enough to get the chappie up and it was only to check email so thanks for reviewing though! They're the reasons that I wanted to update so much! ^-^  
  
Sol: And they don't care.  
  
AR:   
  
Sol: =^-^= Can you just go on with the fic?  
  
AR: *shrugs* Sure, why not? Sol, line.  
  
Sol: What's my line again? Been a while.  
  
AR: -.-  
  
Sol: Oh, yeah! On with the fic!  
  
* * * * *  
  
Huh? Oh, hi! Been a while, hasn't it? Yeah, well, right now this isn't really part of the story, just me hanging around on the guy's hammock. And no, that was not meant as a pun. Just happened. Sheesh. Anyway, I've been planning, I've had time to, and I need some rope, 700 cherry flavored toothpicks, and access to this thing Seth's teacher calls internet. Well, I don't feel like doing anything, so leave. Leave. LEAVE, DAMN IT!!!! And don't come to me with that, "You're only eight years old! You shouldn't be cussing!" crap!  
  
Fine, I'm going, sheesh.  
  
I get up, due to some very impatient people and I'm not mentioning any names cuz you know who you are, and go back to the palace. The two are still hanging around the throne, MINE, talking about girl stuff. EW! Anyway, I ignore that extremely weird moment and walk over to them innocently. I've been getting pretty good at this, and I never thought as the others as training, but in a sense it is. These two don't usually fall for my innocent act, or anything else, and are also very calm and patient. They wouldn't get angry that easy. Aniz would just kill I guess and Isis would shrug it off. So what could I do to make them fall into my trap? No, I'm serious, what could I do to make them fall into my trap?  
  
Some help you are.  
  
I hop into place. "Hello!"  
  
They look at me. "Hi." Then they turn back.  
  
See? How can I do anything to them when they're people like that?! I just lost myself in my own thoughts.  
  
I'm seriously trying to figure this out now. I tilt my head to the side and look at them.  
  
They look at me now.  
  
I don't really pay attention to them, I just keep trying to, I dunno, read their thoughts or something.  
  
They keep staring.  
  
I look at them now.  
  
They look at me.  
  
I edge away.  
  
They glare.  
  
I run.  
  
They turn away.  
  
I am now outside my castle. My only question is___. Scroll down.  
  
HOW THE HECK DID THEY DO THAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
I run back in. I'm the one who's going to drive somebody crazy around here! They can't do this! I look at them straight in the eye.  
  
They look at me with an evil smirk.  
  
Okay, I have no plan, but I'm going to play around, see where it gets me to. I breathe in. "Why'd you that?! Pharaoh Marik told me you'd do that!"  
  
Aniz looks at me weird. "Pharaoh who?"  
  
Isis answers for me. "Marik. Yami still thinks he's Pharaoh I guess."  
  
Aniz smirks. "Still? Gee what an idiot."  
  
I look at them sarcastically. "You know, just because I have this so called amnesia doesn't mean I can't hear what you're saying. And what is this you're saying about Pharaoh Marik? He said he would make sure the guards had your heads and now I see why."  
  
Aniz yawned. "He can't do anything to us."  
  
I thought. "No, he just doesn't want to. That's why for some odd reason he told me to tell the guards to have your head. He said they'd listen to me, though I don't know why he didn't himself. Maybe it's because I have better control of his guards." Hint, hint.  
  
The girls look at each other then at me. Their faces aren't at that easy going nature anymore, now they look kinda worried. Bingo. They know I really do have that kind of power, and if I follow "Pharaoh Marik's" orders, I'm sure to have them beheaded.  
  
Cool.  
  
Isis looks at me, looking sorta pale. "Yami, are you serious? Why would my brother do that?"  
  
Then it dawns to me! Marik and Isis are brother and sister! How could I forget?! Sibling rivalry, the biggest, longest fight since the beginning of time!  
  
And I'm related to a she devil, so I should know how to cause sibling rivalry! Thank you, Isis!  
  
"I dunno at the moment. I'll get back to you." With that I ran out of the castle. A plan was brewing in my head and I need to work some major details out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I was walking, more like dodging, my way through Egypt. It was like a war, only no one had died yet. Maybe because their ammo was jelly filled donuts, I dunno. I looked at the people in my plan. All of them still angry and enraged. It never occurred to me about our deep hatred for one another. On the surface we argued, even got into some fist fights. We threatened to kill one another, um, yeah basically kill one another, but we would never go through with it. I guess after eight years of all that just adding up, when too much was just too much everyone broke.  
  
So what's too much for Isis? I know she's the most trusted by the elders, because the rest of us are complete and total mental cases, so she has most responsibility. Plus, she's older so yeah. One of her jobs is treasurer, while it's going in anyway. That's why she didn't get in trouble for the Bakura/Cegasis thing. So if money suddenly disappeared, the one going in anyway, wouldn't she get in trouble for stealing? And her brother loves MY gold.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I looked at my hideout. It was that cave thing Mi found. Tis cool. It was now filled with gold to the top, all from the money that would enter my father's vault, when they fix it. Isis was in charge of all this, so she'd get in trouble. I'd blame it on Marik, yada yada. You get the drill. And I also have an idea to get Aniz into this.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I enter the castle and go into a room. I talk to some guards, then go back and look at Isis. She's running around saying something. I move in closer to hear.  
  
She's acting exactly like I thought she would. She searches every room, every, something. "Where is it?! WHERE IS IT?!?!?!"  
  
I lower my head down and don't look at her.  
  
She stops and looks at me. "What. Did. You. DO?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
I answer quietly. "I'm sorry. I had to follow the orders of Pharaoh Marik."  
  
She walks over to me. More like stomps. "Marik did this?! MARIK?!?!?!?!?! HE KNOWS HOW HARD I WORK ON THIS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IF THEY FIND THAT THAT GOLD IS MISSING?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I'LL BE KILLED, THAT'S WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
I wince. Man, she's loud. Nine year olds. They take things so seriously.  
  
"I tried to stop him, really I did, but he just wanted something bad to happen to you. Something about family inheritance."  
  
She looked at me even more angry, if possible. "That Marik! I never thought he'd sink this low, just for money! Family's more important than money! You understand, don't you Yami?"  
  
Family more important than money? Uh huh, well she really should have told me and my sister that a LONG time ago. I nod. "Yes, but he just wouldn't let me talk him out of it! He--"  
  
She put up her hand as a signal to stop. "Say no more. If it's a fight he wants, a fight he'll get."  
  
We both look more into the castle to the treasury. Three armed guards come out, mumbling about something.  
  
Isis' eyes widen. "Oh, shoot! They found out already!" She runs out the doors and out to get revenge right as the guards barely miss seeing her. I remember and look at Aniz, who's been there the whole time.  
  
Aniz gives me a sideways look. "Is this all true, Yami?"  
  
I'm about to speak when the guards come up to us. One grabs Aniz by the arm. "Come with us. You're under arrest for theft."  
  
Both me and Aniz look at them. "WHAT?!"  
  
Aniz releases herself from the guard's grip. "How dare you call me a thief?! I haven't stolen anything from here!"  
  
When she says here, she means not here today. Just a little information.  
  
The guard looks at her. "Don't try to play dumb! Isis tipped us on what you were doing!"  
  
Aniz looks at them, now quite lost. "Wha?"  
  
I smirk. Bingo again.  
  
You might be interested in what I did. If you're not, deal. Anyway, I knew that the money thing would get to Isis, so I just did that with Marik. Now, to have them both mad at Marik wouldn't have been that much fun, so I needed a way to pit Aniz and Isis against each other. So before I talked to Isis about Marik I went to the guards and told them that if they find gold missing, Isis saw Aniz sneaking around in there. So now Aniz will think it was all Isis' plan.  
  
That was smart. Cool.  
  
I now lower my head in shame once more. "Sorry Aniz, but Isis made me."  
  
Aniz was in complete dismay. "Made you what?"  
  
I moved her away from the guards. "She had been planning this for a long time. She was going to steal a whole bunch of gold, then get me to do that act in front of you and then she was going to run while you got the blame." I got quiet at the last part.  
  
She looked at me wide eyed. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Ooh, she was mad. "I can't believe this, WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
The guard came over to us. "Let's go."  
  
As if. "As if." Told ya. She simply shift shaped her way into the shadows. She wouldn't let herself get caught that easily. One thing's for sure, as she escaped I heard an echo, "Oh, she is so going to pay."  
  
Cool.  
  
* * * * *  
  
I walk out, and look at what's gone on in my plan. All my "friends", against and out to kill each other. Out to get revenge for things that were never true. I love this job! This was my plan, to get them to fight like this. I got my revenge, so why not take it a step further? I don't know what that is just yet. But it's got to be there. I go and hide under the evil rock of death and enjoy the view. Beautiful, ain't it?  
  
* * * * *  
  
AR: And done! This one wasn't as great as the others, by great I mean funny. I liked the plan though.  
  
Sol: How'd you come up with that anyway?  
  
AR: I dunno.  
  
Sol: Right. Review! ^-^  
  
AR: ^-^ Yep, please! Tis your reviews that made me want to write more! I can't wait to read them! And I will update faster, depending if you review! 


End file.
